vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Heero Yuy
|-|Heero Yuy= |-|XXXG-01 Wing Gundam= |-|XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero= |-|XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero Custom= |-|Snow White= Summary Heero Yuy (ヒイロ・ユイ, Hiiro Yui) is the main protagonist of Mobile Suit Gundam Wing and of several derivative works that make up the After Colony timeline. He is the pilot of the XXXG-01W Wing Gundam and its ancestor, the XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C, High 8-C with explosives | High 8-C. 7-C with Buster Rifle | High 8-C. Low 6-B with Twin Buster Rifle, potentially higher | Unknown Name: Heero Yuy, Perfect Soldier, Red One, Black Alpha, Zero-One, Duo Maxwell, Lancaster, Odin Lowe Jr., Sleeping Beauty, Princess Aurora Origin: New Mobile Report Gundam Wing Gender: Male Age: 15 (Wing), 16 (Wing:EW), late 30's or early 40's (Wing:FT) Classification: Human, Anti-Earth-Government Rebel, Gundam Pilot Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Durability, Expert at martial arts and firearms, Expert at stealth operations, Expert hacker and Expert pilot (along with horses and many other vehicles) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy-based and Ballistic Weaponry, Invisible to sonar and radar, Electrically Neutral (isn't affected by electromagnets), Search Eye for data gathering, Shield and Beam Saber, Transformation (into Bird or MS Mode), Large Size (Type 1), Self-Destruction | The same but far more powerful, Limited Precognition | Nanotechnology, Elemental Manipulation (fire, ice, lightning damage) via EBR Attack Potency: Street level (Genetically modified to be superior to the finest human athletes), Large Building level with explosives | Large Building level. Town level with Buster Rifle (Vaporized a large carrier in one shot) | Large Building level. Small Country level with Twin Buster Rifle (Vaporized an After Colony era space colony), potentially higher with continual bombardment (Blasted through Mariemeia's shelters even though they were explicitly designed to tank the Twin Buster Rifle's maximum output) | Unknown Speed: Superhuman+ (Can outrace most soldiers and is genetically modified to exceed even the finest athletes), Supersonic attack speed | Hypersonic+ | Sub-Relativistic+ (Crossed a massive amount of distance in 4 seconds) | Same or higher Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Superior to the finest human athletes) | Unknown '''| '''Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Street Class (Can easily bend steel bars and put them back in place while carrying an injured ally) | Large Building Class. Town Class with Beam Saber (Easily capable of cutting through the toughest armor, including Gundanium Alloy) | Large Building Class. Small Country Class with Beam Saber (Possess enough power to compete with the Gundam Epyon's powerful beam sword, and can easily melt through even the toughest Gundanium Alloy) | Unknown Durability: Building level (Has survived the self-destruction of his own Gundam numerous times) | Town level | Small Country level (Withstood the recoil of his own Twin Buster Rifle) | Unknown Stamina: Superhuman (Can be shot and still work, can fall from a skyscraper deploying his parachute late and simply pop his leg into place to keep working) | Effectively limitless | Effectively limitless | Effectively limitless Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: Pistol and explosives | XXXG-01W Wing Gundam which is armed with Vulcans, beam sabers, a shield, and its signature Buster Rifle | XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero which is armed with Vulcans, beam sabers, a shield (which takes the form of its angelic wings in its Endless Waltz variant), and its powerful Twin-Buster Rifle | Snow White Gundam with Elemental Buster Rifle (which has different cartridges for each element), Nanobots/nanomachines (which takes the form of its angelic wings) Intelligence: A child soldier trained at a young age, Heero is an expert in all areas of military combat including hacking, firearms use, and close quarter combat. He is arguably the best of the Gundam pilots, though he claims that Duo and Wu Fei have surpassed him, but his final clash with the latter had Heero holding back due to trauma after accidentally killing a young girl. Weaknesses: The ZERO System can be taxing on his psyche if used for extended periods, but this effect has lessened by the end of the story. If the Wing Zero's stabilizers (mounted on the arm armor) are destroyed, it won't be able to withstand the recoil of the Twin Buster Rifle. By the end of the story, his deep-seated trauma from years of combat has led him to embrace Relena's pacifistic tendencies whenever possible. Key: Base | XXXG-01 Wing Gundam | XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero | Snow White Gallery 83 livio-0.jpg File:Super Robot Wars Z2 Hakai Hen - Wing Gundam All Attacks (English Subs) File:Super Robot Taisen Z3 Tengoku-hen Wing Gundam Zero Custom All Attacks Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Mecha Category:Gundam Category:Male Characters Category:Pilots Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Sunrise Category:Mobile Suit Gundam Wing Category:Movie Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Game Characters Category:Hackers Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Antiheroes Category:Explosion Users Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Emotionless Characters Category:Technology Users Category:OVA Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Super Robot Wars Category:Precognition Users Category:Element Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Soldiers Category:Married Characters Category:Military Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Unknown Tier